Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, known in Japan as , is the eleventh ''Dragon Ball Z feature movie. It was released in Japan on July 9, 1994 at the Toei Anime Fair, and dubbed into English by FUNimation in 2005. It is the third and final Dragon Ball Z movie in the "Broly Trilogy". Plot In a dark laboratory on a distant island, strangely-coloured humanoids emerge from tanks, having been created by Dr. Collie. Collie's employer, Mr. Jaguar, plans to use these men to expose the "world's greatest fraud", and laughs madly as a furry tail is shown in a distant tank. At Mr. Satan's house, Android 18 is wrecking Mr. Satan's room since he has yet to pay her for throwing the World Tournament Final, with Krillin, Trunks, Goten and Marron waiting outside. Just then, Mr. Jaguar's cousin, Men-Men, arrives and speaks with Mr. Satan, telling him that Mr. Jaguar, who was Mr. Satan's fighting rival at summer camp, has requested his presence at his island laboratory to have him fight his special fighters, and threatens to expose Mr. Satan wetting his bed at summer camp if he refuses. Mr. Satan grudgingly accepts, with Android 18 accompanying them to make sure Mr. Satan keeps good on his promise. Trunks and Goten stow away, hoping for a challenge. At the lab, Mr. Satan and Jaguar come face to face after many years. The semi-tournament is organised, with Android 18, Goten and Trunks asking to take part, posing as Mr. Satan's pupils. Though Trunks and Goten make quick work of the bio-warriors, they notice an old enemy of theirs beside Jaguar: the farcical shaman from Natade Village who they encountered in Broly: Second Coming. While exploring, Trunks and Goten stumble across a tank inside which appears to be Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan they defeated, apparently having survived again. They confront the shaman, who tells them that after Broly was destroyed, he found a sample of Broly's blood and took it to Jaguar, who used it to create a clone of Broly as one of his bio-warriors. Knowing of Broly's mental instability, Trunks and Goten try to destroy him before he awakens, but Broly notices Goten and his rage erupts, allowing him to break out of the tank. At the same time, this causes a major leak of a dangerous culture fluid which instantly devours any matter with a different structure to its own and multiplies. Broly is drenched in the culture fluid and deformed horribly ("Bio-Broly"). Jaguar orders Broly to kill Mr. Satan, and Android 18 comes to his defence (in exchange for more money), but is easily pounded by Broly. Goten and Trunks take on Broly and are only barely able to keep up with him, but the culture fluid begins to consume the entire island, destroying the bio-warriors and killing the shaman and many scientists. Broly soon takes the upper hand and pummels Goten and Trunks. Krillin arrives in time to save Android 18, but they too are defeated. Trunks, however, lures Broly beneath a culture fluid tank and blasts it, showering Broly in the culture fluid and disintegrating him. With Broly gone, Trunks, Goten, Krillin and Android 18 evacuate the island, but Dr. Collie tells them that the culture fluid, after absorbing Broly, will continue to spread until it covers the entire Earth. However, after seeing Mr. Satan trying to swim away from the fluid, they notice that the fluid turns to stone upon contact with seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin each fire a Kamehameha wave at the base of the island, causing a massive wave of water to flood the island and turn the culture fluid to stone. Just then, Broly suddenly emerges from the sea as a giant, but before he can attack, he too is solidified. Trunks and Goten blast him to smithereens, destroying him once and for all. Mr. Satan then emerges from the sea, asking for help. Android 18 offers, but in exchange for 100 million zeni for all the help she gave him throughout the movie. Fuming, Mr. Satan swims off. In the Other World, Goku receives orders from the Grand Kai to take Pikkon and stop Broly (who has somehow been permitted to keep his physical body) from causing havoc in Hell. Goku decides to finish his meal first. Cast Music Opening Music *# "WE GOTTA POWER" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics End Music is the closing theme. It was released on 8mm cd on July 21, 1994 in Japan only. It is coupled with the image song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" performed by Shin Oya. Track list # ドラゴンパワー∞ Doragon Pawā Mugendai/Dragon Power Infinity # 小さな戦士～悟天とトランクスのテーマ～ Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Torankusu no Tēma~/The Young Warriors: Theme of Goten and Trunks # カンフー体操 Kanfū Taisô/Kung Fu Gymnastics Dragon Ball Z Single +1 Another CD called was released at the same time as the 8mm cd, this 12mm cd feature a third track performed by Kageyama "Kung Fu Taisô". * * Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama The score for the English-language version was composed by Mark Menza, however the remastered release contains an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. External links * Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball